Take Me or Leave Me
by ChalkMuffins
Summary: Just a cute little songfic one-shot from RENT's 'Take Me or Leave Me'. Roy MustangxOC Enjoy! ;D Rated T for minimal language. Sorry if Roy seems a bit ooc.


**A/N:** Ahhh, early morning inspirations from RENT songs while you're supposed to be updating your story are great, huh? Now now, readers of CKoC, keep in mind that if you kill me you'll never see what happens to Joe and Sara. HAHAH I WIN BEEYOTCHES! xD

BY THE WAY; this is five pages. The most I've written in a while... :(

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist is not mine. At all. Damnit, I wish it was. I can only imagine the things I'd do to Roy... -drools- Yep. I am _such_ a rabid fangirl. xD

* * *

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Evie, pronounced by simply stating the letters 'e' and 'v'. Evie Lyn Grey-soon-to-be-Mustang. I'm 5'7 and I have wavy darkish brown hair and (these are not my words) 'deep blue eyes, its hues varying like that of an ocean'. Yep, good ole Hughes. Always there for you, even when you want to know what color your eyes are.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST STOP…STOP… WEARING CLOTHES LIKE THAT!" Now I'd like you to meet my fiancé: Roy Mustang, and I'm sure I don't need to describe his appearance to you. He's also known as insanely jealous control-freak cretin who needs to understand that I'm not going to leave him for some random bozo eyeing me the wrong way. Oh, and a Colonel but I'm not even in the military so why need to pay attention to that title?

"SO WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A FRIGGEN FLOUR SACK? OH NO, THAT'S NOT RIGHT, IT'D SHOW OFF MY LEGS, RIGHT?! HOW ABOUT I JUST NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE! GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Right now we are having the very popular argument of how everyone, not just guys, give me that 'oh-yeah-baby-girl-you-so-damn-fine-come-screw-me' look. Seriously, he needs to get over this.

"IT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA TO ME!"

"YOU ARE JUST _UNBELIEVABLE_!" Yes, not even the blasting music in this club can drown out our argument. All this extra attention is most definitely **not** doing anything helpful. Already I can see people giving me the dumbass look that got this whole thing started.

"AND YOU ARE JUST TOO-"

"TOO WHAT, ROY? TOO _ATTRACTIVE_? BECAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE THE **ONLY REASON** YOU TALKED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Which is a total fact. I was on stage singing for this open mike night at this café, and Roy walked in. Apparently I caught his eye cause next thing I know we had a date that Saturday. It's been five years since then and he _still_ hasn't matured about this situation.

"THAT WASN'T THE ONLY REASON, EVIE, AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"WHATEVER, ROY! WHY ARE WE EVEN _HAVING _THIS ARGUMENT WHEN ARE WEDDING IS _NEXT WEEK_? I THOUGHT YOU WERE OKAY WITH IT ALREADY!"

"OH YES, CAUSE EVERY MAN IS COMPLETELY OKAY WITH HAVING THEIR FINACE FLIRT WITH _EVERYONE_!" I gaped at him. Oh _hell_ no. He did not just say that. My anger flared even stronger as I narrowed my eyes. I raised a hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"I never once flirted with anyone since I became your girlfriend," I hissed, clenching my fists. "And I've never given you a reason to doubt me either." And with that said, I turned on my heel and stomped out the door.

Ugh, I cannot _believe_ him! If there were some way to prove that he's the only one for me, I'd do it without a second thought! But the man is just so damn insecure when it comes to our relationship! He acts as if _he_ is the only one that has to worry about being left! I mean seriously, does the man _own_ a mirror? He's probably the most handsome man I have ever had the pleasure (and displeasure at times like this) to meet and on top of that, he's not a total douche! Who _wouldn't_ go after a hunk like that?

I sighed, leaning against the brick wall of an unfamiliar building. It really isn't safe for me to wander around like this, especially since I have absolutely no combat or alchemy skills.

"Have another fight with Roy?" I screamed, turning around and uselessly flailing my arms in an attempt to at _least_ poke their eye out. Two hands shot out and caught my not even dangerous limbs with a laugh. I looked up and saw Hughes laughing at me. I growled, yanking my arms away and crossing them. I turned around and kept walking forward.

"Maybe," I growled, "What does it matter to you?" Hughes sighed, keeping pace with me easily.

"Well first of all," I rolled my eyes. He's actually gonna list reasons. "You both are two of my best friends. When you're not happy, I'm not happy!" I snorted.

"Hughes, we only become friends because of Roy," I pointed out. He waved his hand, as if that would blow away the truth of the statement.

"Secondly, no matter what the two of you say, no matter how many arguments you have," I rose an eyebrow at his suddenly solemn tone. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "I have to be Roy's best man!" His proclamation froze me in shock of how stupid he was at the moment. I shook my head, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"I don't blame you so much for having a stupid thought like that," I began, still shaking my head, "As much as I blame myself for believing it _wouldn't_ be a stupid thought." Hughes laughed loudly, slinging an arm around my shoulders and walking forward once again.

"Aw, come on. That's mean, Evie!" he complained in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes again. "Besides, I have a great idea for you to convince Roy that he's the only one for you!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I asked in disbelief, "And what do you have in mind?" He grinned, stopping and placing both his hands on my shoulders. He turned me towards him. I have a feeling I made a bad mistake asking that question.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hughes, what are you _doing_?" Roy asked, clearly irritated, "I don't have _time_ to go get a stupid cup of coffee. Evie didn't come home last night. I've got to find her!" In response to Roy's obvious aggravation, he grinned, still steering him towards the café anyway.

"Oh, don't worry, Roy," he replied with a grin, shoving Roy into an open seat near the stage. "You'll find her soon enough." He cackled, dashing backstage. Roy rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms impatiently. He didn't have time for Hughes' obvious idiocy. His _fiancé_ was somewhere out there, possibly injured in some kind of way, and he sitting here was _not_ doing anything to help him find her.

Suddenly, the curtains on the stage were pulled apart to reveal Hughes himself, the same grin on his face. Roy gritted his teeth angrily, his fingers readying themselves to snap some sense into the man. Hughes cleared his throat carefully, leaning down to the mike.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" he yelled into the microphone, ignoring the feedback from it that made almost everyone cringe, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, my good friend and my best friend's fiancé," Roy's jaw dropped comically and uncharacteristically. That wasn't very subtle. "Evie Grey-soon-to-be-Mustang!" A roar of applause came from the watching crowd. Evie wasn't a stranger to this café; she sang here all the time. What Roy wanted to know was why it was so important _now_. He had seen her sing here hundreds of times.

As always, when Evie came from behind the curtains, the crowd was very appreciative, to newcomers it was her appearance, and to friends it was just because it was her. She grinned in response, playfully shoving Hughes offstage. He stuck his tongue out rebelliously, but got off nonetheless.

"How's everyone doing today?" she said carefully into the mike, making sure not to scream into it like Hughes had. Everyone in the shop answered with polite and suggestive (Roy clenched his fist at these) responses. Evie rolled her eyes, but kept her grin on. "Well, as many of you may or may not know, I'm taken." She waggled her ring finger to reveal the diamond ring Roy had given her. A groan rose from some of the audience, causing her to roll her eyes again.

"Yes, so sorry about that everyone. Anyway, even though I've basically promised myself to one man and one man only," here she gazed at Roy, her eyes intense, "he doesn't seem to believe that I'm here for him. So I thought a song could knock some sense into him." She winked, never taking her eyes off of Roy. He blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow once again. She nodded towards the DJ, tapping her foot to the song that began to play. She rose the mike to her lips.

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say,_

_"Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys - girls_

_I can't help it baby_

She took a step towards Roy, diverting everyone's attention to him.

So be kind, and don't lose your mind Just remember that I'm your baby

She kept a slow pace towards him, making people more and more aware that she was singing to _him_.

Take me for what I am

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

She finally reached him, and smirked, sitting in his lap while hooking an arm around his neck. She almost laughed at the shock on his face.

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby - let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks'd kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too, baby_

She sat up slightly only to move her left leg so she was straddling him. She wrapped her legs tightly around him.

_So be mine_

_Or don't waste my time_

_Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?"_

With the hand that wasn't holding the mike, she grabbed, the front of his shirt and yanked his face so close that their noses were touching. Not that they hadn't been closer than this before. She smirked at the stray thought.

Take me for what I am

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

Suddenly, she stood from his lap, taking a few steps back and staring straight into his eyes.

_No way - can I be what I'm not_

_But hey - don't you want your girl hot!_

She smirked, leaning her weight on her right leg and putting a hand on her hip

_Don't fight - don't lose your head_

_Cause every night - who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

She winked, taking a step back to him.

_Who's in your bed?_

She sat back down onto his lap, no longer straddling him though. She leaned closer to him until she was practically nibbling his ear.

"Take me, baby," she whispered, leaning back and looking into his eyes again.

The room burst into applause, as always when Evie sang. Roy's stare back was intense; he looked torn between wanting to beat every person eyeing Evie's figure and understanding the truth of the song she had just sung.

"Well are you gonna take me or leave me, baby?" she said in a teasing tone, but he could tell there was worry bubbling beneath it. Worry that he would leave her. He smirked, leaning in and kissing her. It wasn't a long, crazy, lustful kiss, but a short and sweet one that clearly told her what she needed to know.

"What do you think?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snuggled into his chest.


End file.
